


Præcognitio

by QueenNeehola



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Precognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu wonders about Jin's side effect a lot-- what he sees, how far and in how much detail...and how much of it is about Osamu himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Præcognitio

Osamu often wonders how much Jin sees.

 

* * *

 

 

He wonders if Jin saw their first meeting; wonders if Jin knew they’d meet again.  He has no doubt Jin would answer if he asked— but he can never quite get the words out.

 

* * *

 

 

He knows not all the futures Jin sees come to pass, but he wonders what happens to the ones that don’t.

“No idea,” Jin shrugs.  “Parallel worlds, maybe?”  He smiles, lazy and easy, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and Osamu wonders how many times Jin has seen people he care about get hurt in futures that never happened; wonders if Jin always goes the extra mile to make sure they never _do_ happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Osamu wonders if precognition is Jin’s only side effect.  The older boy is oddly shrewd, infuriatingly cryptic at times; like he knows something Osamu doesn’t.

Osamu is suddenly more aware of the heaviness of his tongue when he’s around Jin, the ease with which he stumbles over words, fidgets and flushes.  He hopes to god Jin didn’t see this coming—wonders what he might see coming next.

Jin just grins and swallows another rice cracker, and Osamu still can’t read his expression at all.

 

* * *

 

 

When Osamu confesses, it’s months later and Jin just smiles knowingly and accepts it.  Osamu wonders how long he’d known it was coming.  He leans on his tiptoes, kisses Jin on the mouth—but he’s ready for that, too, somehow; sneaks an arm around Osamu’s waist, slides a tongue against his lips.  Osamu melts into the touch, and wonders how many times Jin has seen this to know where to put his hands, how to move his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m glad this future happened, Four-Eyes,” Jin says, rolling onto his side, moving sweaty strands of hair away from his eyes.  His other hand lingers about Osamu’s hip, pressing into the hollow beneath his hip bone.

Osamu shuffles closer on instinct, his own hand closing over Jin’s.  “Were there many others?”

“Mm.”  Jin presses his nose into Osamu’s hairline, takes a breath.  “Others where it took you longer.  Others where you never said anything at all.  Others where you ended up with Yuuma, Chika.  Miwa.”

“ _Miwa_!?” Osamu splutters, and Jin laughs, shifting to giggle into the younger boy’s neck.  “Now I know you’re just making it up.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Jin insists, and there’s a whine buried under his light tone.  He kisses at Osamu’s throat, smiles into the skin when Osamu shivers.  “Well, this future was one of the more likely ones, though.  Naturally.”

“Aren’t you full of yourself.”

“I am a talented elite, after all.”

Osamu sighs, tilts his head to meet Jin’s eyes.  As always, they’re looking right at him, right _through_ him, and as always, Osamu wonders what he sees.  Jin leans up, kisses the side of his mouth softly, and Osamu figures that as long as their futures are connected from now on, it doesn’t really matter.


End file.
